


A Sliver of Hope

by baozhang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slave Derek, Slavery, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Violence, Werewolf Derek Hale, warning for bad/evil papa stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozhang/pseuds/baozhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you no reason to loathe those <i> animals</i>? Are they, or are they not the ones who slew your mother? Your voice holds sympathy for them." He spat, baring his teeth, long and sharp, and the glass in Stiles' hand shattered beneath his fingertips, piercing his hand. Blood dripped on the stone beneath his feet, but the only thing he could feel was the rage settled deep within his heart at his father’s words.</p><p>"<i>Lycans</i>, Father," Stiles sneered, the brown of his eyes melting into icy blue. "<i>Lycans</i> killed Mother, <i>Lycans</i> attacked the Covin, not Werewolves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sliver of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on the series underworld, and specifically underworld: rise of the lycans. it would be a plus if you've seen the movie, but it's not necessary, as i'll try to explain everything in detail. as always, this is unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> this is short because i just wanted to get it out there or else it would sit in my folder and collect dust, and i don't want that... next chapter will be much longer, i promise

"You are not as you used to be," Stiles said, his eyes finding those of his father. The sun was above the horizon, leaving everyone in the castle weakened and vulnerable, thirsting for human blood. Stiles' fingers tightened around his glass, raising it to his lips. The thick, red liquid traveled down his throat, sweet and bitter at the same time, leaving him thirsting for more. "I remember a time, so long ago I sometimes wonder if it is but a dream, when you would smile for something other than the whip ripping a ‘wolf’s back." 

"It is but a dream, son," his father agreed, ice blue eyes meeting Stiles' brown ones, his voice taut. "Have you no reason to loathe those animals? Are they, or are they not the ones who slayed your mother? Your voice holds sympathy for them." He bared his teeth, long and sharp, and the glass in Stiles' hand shattered beneath his fingertips. The glass pierced his hand and blood started dripping on the stone beneath his feet, but the only thing he could feel was the rage settled deep within his heart at his father’s words.

"Lycans, Father," Stiles sneered, the brown of his eyes melting into icy blue. "Lycans took Mother, Lycans attacked the Covin, not Werewolves." 

Stiles' father laughed, the sound loud and cruel, bouncing off the walls. He remembered, briefly, when his father’s laugh was as warm as a night next to the fireplace. "You are my first and only child, and I love you dearly, but whatever pity you have-" 

"I do not pity them," Stiles spat, glaring at his father, hands shaking at his sides. He was barely holding himself back from doing something foolish he would later regret. "When I look at them I do not see mindless and bloodthirsty beasts, I see hope. Hope for the Coven and the Kingdom. But forgive me, Father, it appears that the only thing that concerns you is the amount of dead Werewolf bodies that will go over the walls." 

Stiles footsteps fell heavy and loud as he left the throne room, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the corridor, his heart beating loudly in his chest in anger and fury.  
\---  


**Author's Note:**

> in the movie, werewolves were once humans, who were infected by the first werewolf (william corvinus) or another victim(s) of his, and once they turned they could never take human form again, even in death. other than that, they were also incapable of thought or reason. they were savage and were uncontrollable. 
> 
> lycans are a secondary breed of werewolves, who, unlike werewolves, are able to turn into their 'wolf' form and then back to human again at will. they can retain their human intelligence and personalities also while transformed. lycans are created by the first born lycan (lucian) or one of his victims through a bite or blood transfusion. 
> 
> right, so, i've chosen to switch the two in this particular fic, which means that lycans are the ones who are unable to take human form and have lost their intelligence and personalities and are nothing but mindless beasts, and werewolves are the secondary breed, meaning they can transform at will and keep their intelligence and personalities and so forth in tact. 
> 
> any questions you have are more than welcome


End file.
